Howler (TV series)
|based on = Howler by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|developer = Daniel Wright|voices = Charlie Schlatter Kevin Michael Richardson Jennifer Hale Jeff Bennett Kat Cressida John DiMaggio Doug Lawrence Dee Bradley Baker Vanessa Marshall Richard Steven Horvitz|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Daniel Wright For Warner Bros. Animation: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companies = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network WB Kids Boomerang|release = June 3rd, 2019-present}}Howler is an American animated series based on the video game franchise, Howler. It is created by William Reiss and has premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3rd, 2019. Synopsis Howler's adventures continues as he faces various threats, both returning and new villains. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. *'Kris and Kloe' (voiced by Ashley Johnson and Lacey Chabert, respectively) - two twin kitsunes who both have a crush on Howler, despite him dating Bella. *'The Ghost Pets', consisting of: **'Don' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a ghost Dobermann who is the leader of the group. **'Ted' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - a ghost tabby cat. Antagonists *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Monsieur Shadowspine' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'The Haunted Toys', consisting of: **'Teddy T. Bigeye' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a haunted teddy bear who is the leader of the haunted toys. **'Barbara Doll' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a haunted doll. *'The Boogeyman' (voiced by Phil Morris) - TBD *'Alan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Vulture Man' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - a vulture-like humanoid creature who kidnapped Howler and his friends. *'Clyde' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Satire Satyr' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Naggette' (voiced by TBD) - Naga's grouchy mother. Episodes See List of Howler (TV series) episodes Trivia *This series would feature both villains from the games and brand new villains. *This series came out on the same day a Cartoon Network show, The Cosmic Adventures of Stella, premiered. Easter eggs *In A Howlin' Halloween, reference Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-PG